Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In work using fax, a fax document received by an MFP, a fax, or the like, is digitized using a scan function of an MFP, a document scanner, or the like, and stored in a file server, or the like. Here MFP is an abbreviation of Multi Function Peripheral, and is an example of an image forming apparatus that has a plurality of functions, such as a copying machine, a scanner, and a fax. In this case, to allow optimization of work to digitize and store to a file server, a received facsimile transfer system that digitizes a fax document, and automatically stores the result in a file server in accordance with an attribute of the fax document is constructed. In such a system, a file name is generated in accordance with a telephone number of a transmission source or other attribute information of the received fax document, and stored in the file server. Here, if the file name is duplicated, a new fax document will overwrite an existing fax document, and so there is the possibility of a fax document that was stored disappearing.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-64534, for example, a technique of storing a fax document that the FAX server received, adding a unique identification number as the file name, is recited as a strategy for handling this kind of disappearance of a fax document that is stored. Using the technique recited in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-64534, because an identification number unique to a communication network or an identification number unique inside the FAX server is used as the file name of the fax document, a unique file name can be generated, and data loss due to duplication of file names can be prevented.
However, with the technique disclosed in the above described Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-64534, because a system side forcibly adds a unique identification number as the file name, visibility for a user is degraded. Therefore, when a user uses the stored fax document, there is a problem that identifying a desired fax document is difficult and it is difficult to search for a desired document.